


Wild

by neverthelessthesun



Series: Steve and Tony Make a Porno (Unrelated Stony Fics) [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Implied Switching, Kink Negotiation, Lingerie, M/M, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Possessive Tony Stark, Praise Kink, Rimming, Scents & Smells, Sensitive Steve Rogers, Sharing a Bed, Sweet/Hot, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthelessthesun/pseuds/neverthelessthesun
Summary: Steve wants to try wearing panties for the first time.“You okay?” Tony murmured from the bathroom door, his shirt off and jeans hanging loosely from his hips.“Yeah,” Steve managed, swallowing, staring at himself in the mirror.Tony’s eyes darkened. “You feel it?”“Yeah.” This one was barely a whisper, laden with intent and wonder.





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for clicking!
> 
> This work was inspired, like so many of my fics, by the stony discord. high-fives and hugs to everyone from that server. Of course no one is surprised that I'm writing more lingerie stony. _Write the fic you want to see,_ etc. etc. 
> 
> Beta-read by the fantastic [wynnesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnesome/pseuds/wynnesome), who is fantastic. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I don’t know,” Steve dithered. 

“Come on,” Tony cajoled, “there must be something.”

Tony had asked if there was anything new Steve wanted to try. In the bedroom. They’d been dating for almost a year and a half, and while Tony had never been shy about his own kinks, Steve had brought very little to the table that wasn’t vanilla. He enjoyed indulging Tony in his fantasies, loved seeing his partner satisfied. If that meant he’d let Tony tie him to the bed and ride him like he was a prize stallion, well, he sure as hell wasn’t going to complain.

But his own kinks? Well. Steve had never given it much thought. 

(That was a lie. He’d thought about one or two things.)

But that was Tony’s thing, his brain insisted. It was for Tony to do. Steve was…the other partner? 

Steve remembered Tony’s speech about gender roles in relationships, how limiting one partner or another was generally bullshit, and decided he could at least mention it. Tony had yet to laugh at his suggestions for their sex life. 

“Maybe…”

.o0o.

Steve let himself stare at the mirror, perhaps longer than he meant to. He couldn’t get used to the sight of himself, bare but for a scrap of silky cloth. It felt odd and untethered, but so natural he could hardly grasp a hold of the concept as separate from himself. He was as he always should be, and it was suddenly freeing to be here, in this moment.

“You okay?” Tony murmured from the bathroom door, his shirt off and jeans hanging loosely from his hips. 

“Yeah,” Steve managed, swallowing. 

Tony’s eyes darkened. “You feel it?”

“Yeah.” This one was barely a whisper, laden with intent and wonder.

“I told you they feel good,” Tony reminded him, slinking into the room like a proud cat. “You look amazing.”

It was true–the deep, velvet-dark red of the panties against Steve’s pale peach skin was a glorious study in contrast. Steve’s molded hip bones would not be softened by the lace, but every other angle of his torso felt thrown in sharp relief against the curve of the panty seam. He was made delicate, made sensual, in a way he’d seen and admired in Tony, but never approached himself. 

He was addicted. 

He turned around. The heart-shaped top hem framed his ass and accentuated the roundness of it. The lace formed a lovely pattern in the back. The center of the pattern rested just over his hole, hinting and drawing the eye. He swallowed again, feeling bare and so, so strong at the same time. 

“Hey, shh.” Tony stepped forward into the bathroom to brush calming hands across his back. “A little overwhelmed?”

Steve shook his head, but he realized he’d been on the cusp of hyperventilating. He shut his eyes and tried to slow his breathing, focusing on Tony’s soothing strokes on his shoulder blades. 

“They’re perfect,” He murmured, opening his eyes to meet Tony’s. His lover smiled up at him. 

“Of course they are, darling. I chose them. And I have impeccable taste.”

Steve chuckled softly. “Is this... how it always feels? For you?”

“It feels…” Tony hummed thoughtfully, continuing to pet Steve’s arms. “It feels like flying, almost. I feel eye-catching and unrestrained. I feel feminine, like I’m this ethereal thing that can’t be tamed. I feel…”

“Wild.” Steve filled in.

“That’s exactly right.”

They stayed there in the bathroom, Steve in Tony’s arms, the cold tile under his feet. Tony touched him until he’d calmed down. Steve suddenly felt silly for letting something as simple as a pair of panties affect him so much. But, as they turned to look in the mirror once more, and he took in Tony’s disheveled hair and slightly amazed expression, he let the self-recrimination fall away. 

“I’ll finish getting changed,” Tony told him, backing away once more. “Then we’ll match. Will you get the stuff ready?”

Steve nodded and stepped into their bedroom behind Tony, suddenly aware of how light the fabric of the panties felt. It didn’t feel like he was wearing anything, except for where it held his cock close to the heat of his body. Even the waistband was like a whisper against his skin. 

He went to his side table and opened the top drawer. It held a few bottles of lotion and massage oil, scented candles, and even scented lubes. In their sixteen months dating, Tony had convinced Steve thoroughly of the benefits of hedonism. Repeatedly.

He got out his bergamot and lemon-scented candle and lit it, setting it in the middle of the table by the window, where they’d be unlikely to knock it over. He then rounded up Tony’s favorite lotion, a towel, and a bottle of lube. The smells filled the room as he worked, and his body gave a Pavlovian response to the familiar scent. By the time they both stood by the bed, Steve was fully hard in his panties. 

Tony noticed, of course, but aside from his signature cheeky grin, he ignored it. “Up on the bed, baby,” he coaxed. “On your knees.”

Steve scrambled to comply. He always tended to do better with a little direction, at least at first. Tony was so good at providing it. 

Tony joined him in the center of the bed, getting up on his knees to link his arms around Steve’s neck. His own panties were the only thing he wore, and though Steve loved his garter belt ensemble, he was glad to not be outclassed tonight. Tony’s pair was a simple black, seamless, cut low in the back and criss-crossed with ribbon, like a corset. 

The look in his lover’s eye was dark, hungry, like he was on the hunt. Steve felt the same spirit rise up in himself and match it. They moved as one to bring their lips together. 

This first kiss felt almost feral, though it was one of the sweetest they’d shared. Their lips met and parted, and met again, as if dancing to a beat only the two of them understood. It felt primal and rare, a blessed moment. 

Tony nipped at Steve’s bottom lip and his mouth fell open, welcoming Tony’s hot tongue. The slide of their mouths was suddenly wet, and the feeling was different-and-same, new and unchanged. Steve reveled in it.

Tony’s wide palms were skating across his back, up his neck to twist in his hair, then down to the small of his back. They mapped out his whole torso before they slipped lower, fingering the delicate seam of the lace panties, learning how the lace felt stretched around his body. 

“Tony,” Steve mumbled against his lips. 

“Got you,” Tony promised, his voice low and husky. His hands dropped lower to palm at Steve’s ass through the gauzy material, making Steve groan aloud and relax into Tony’s hold. 

“There you go,” he praised. “Let go. Enjoy this.”

All they’d done was kiss, and Steve felt so enchanted already. He felt somehow more naked in the panties than he would have without them, feeling like Tony’s hands were pressing more intimately than ever. Maybe it was true, or maybe it was only his imagination, but it didn’t matter. The next moment, Tony had flipped them so Steve was on his stomach, Tony hovering above him, their legs tangled together. 

“I taught you that,” Steve protested weakly, letting himself relax into a puddle on the bedclothes. 

“And I’m using it in the best possible way, gorgeous,” Tony promised him. “Now. Let me get a look at you.”

Steve froze, head down in his pillow, feeling Tony’s eyes skate over his back and ass almost like a real touch. Tony was possessive on a good day, but this–getting to dress Steve up, view him almost like a voyeur to Steve’s own sexual awakening–this felt more intimate than many other things they’d done. Steve tried not to shift as Tony palmed his ass experimentally. He could feel the gossamer fabric shift across his sensitive skin, barely there at all. The heat of Tony’s body radiated through the panties like they weren’t there. His dick twitched, and he wondered how it would feel to have Tony’s hand touch his cock through them.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Tony murmured, heartfelt. His touch softened, teasing through the silk, his fingertips almost reverent as they traced the lace’s pattern. 

“Y-you sure know how to make a guy feel good.”

“I try, big guy,” Tony hummed, and Steve could hear the smile in his voice. 

There was a moment or two of shuffling as Tony grabbed something from the end table, then there was the *snick of a lotion bottle opening, and Tony’s deft hands were gliding over Steve’s back. They smoothed the lotion into his skin, not really massaging, but giving a nice rub-down. Steve would have turned entirely to liquid if he knew how.

When Tony was done, he urged Steve to flip over, then settled so he sat on Steve’s thighs. He splayed his hands over Steve’s chest, cupping his pecs.

“What a pretty picture you make.”

Steve opened his mouth to say that Tony made a pretty swell picture himself, but what came out was a startled yell, for Tony chose that exact moment to twist his nipples sharply. The zing of pleasure-pain shot down his spine. Tony petted his thumbs softly over the buds, soothing the hurt, before pinching again, making Steve buck under him.

Steve let his own hands fall to Tony’s hips, felt the familiar soft fabric there. Tony wore panties more often than boxers, anymore. It was tantalizing, to have him so bare, but still covered right where Steve wanted to look, to touch. This particular pair especially drew the eye to Tony’s crack, but Steve knew that wasn’t what he wanted tonight. 

Slowly, as if testing the waters, he massaged the divot of Tony’s hips with his thumbs over the panties. Then he slid his hands down Tony’s thighs, skating up and down, moving closer to the bulge at the front of his crotch with every pass. Finally, his fingertips brushed against the shaft of Tony’s cock, making him rock forward into the touch. 

“Tease,” Tony admonished. 

“Considering what you’re doing–mm, yes–you don’t really have a leg to stand on.”

In retaliation, Tony ducked down and licked one of the nipples he’d been abusing. “You love it,” he snarked, then latched on to the nipple, sucking and swirling with his tongue. Steve moaned loudly. 

With Tony leaned down to mouth at his chest, his groin rocked forward to come into shocking contact with Steve’s hard cock. The two pairs of panties felt insubstantial, and they could have been grinding bare but for the occasional slip of the silk shifting. The wet, hot mouth on his nipples drove Steve to tiny whines and whimpers.

Finally Tony pulled back, lips wet with saliva. “Want to spread your legs, darling?” He asked, shifting his weight to give Steve room to move. “I want to get you ready to take my cock.”

Steve spread his legs wide, and gasped in surprise to feel the thin silk press into his hole. With his cheeks spread like this, the silk could rub up against his sensitive pucker.

Tony’s eyes darkened to almost black, and he grinned. “Next time, I’m putting you in a thong,” he promised, voice full of sex. “It has a string that presses all along here.” He ran one pointed fingertip along Steve’s crack to his hole. The thought of having the panties constantly there against his most sensitive spot had him groaning. 

Tony crawled down his body, letting his chest rub against Steve’s as he went. He finally settled between Steve’s legs, stroking over his crack through the panties with one finger, letting his hot breath caress the pale skin of Steve’s thighs. 

“There are so many wonderful things we can do while leaving these on,” he explained. “Do you want me to lick at you, get you wet?”

“Yes, that–that sounds good,” Steve sighed, shaking at Tony’s questing fingers. 

Before he could catch his breath, Tony’s wide tongue was lapping at the silk and surrounding skin. It was warm, but not wet right away, at least not until the saliva soaked through the panties. 

Wet silk was the most oddly sensual thing Steve had ever felt. It clung to every crevice of his skin, keeping his mind fully aware of every quiver his muscles made and every breath Tony let ghost over his skin. It was all-consuming, keeping him at the mercy of the moment and of Tony.

Then, his cock started leaking precome. Suddenly the silk was wet on his _front_ too, curling around his cock and catching the fabric against his skin. His ass and cock were enveloped, and he felt himself careening toward the edge of orgasm. 

“Tony! I’m gonna come!”

Tony pulled back for a second. “That okay? I know you can go again.”

“Yes, yes, please, yes–”

Tony dove back in, wriggling his tongue against Steve’s hole, and reaching up with one hand to cup at his balls through the silk. After only a few more seconds of this, Steve was screaming his release, arching up into Tony’s hold. 

“Sensitive,” Tony commented, still licking occasionally at the now-ruined panties. 

“The silk, it’s–”

“I know, gorgeous. I know. You did amazing.”

Steve relaxed at the praise, staring unthinkingly at the ceiling while Tony stroked over his hips and thighs. After a while, Tony’s fingertip began stroking across his hole again, pressing lightly. 

“Gonna finger you now, okay?” Tony checked in.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed. Tony pulled the wet silk up and away from Steve’s hole, exposing it to the air. The silk bunched next to it, out of the way, but his half-softened cock was still covered in the panties and in his own cooling come.

Tony’s finger came back covered in lube and danced around his rim, spreading slick. Steve tried desperately not to thrust into the sensation, to stay still. He was rewarded a moment later when Tony breached him for the first time that night. 

The first finger slid in slowly, Tony’s other hand stroking soothingly at his hip. Steve breathed and bore down. It was always hard, stretching him, every time like the first. He was so grateful that Tony loved this part, loved getting Steve ready in new and inventive ways. 

“You’re so red,” Tony murmured, his eyes trained on where his finger penetrated Steve. “So needy. Huh, Steve? Aren’t you?”

“Yes.” Steve’s voice cracked. “Need you. Want all of you. Inside me. Tony.”

Tony’s finger worked inside him, stroking his walls and stretching him. Soon enough there was room for two fingers, and their tips pressed into Steve’s hole insistently. 

“Come on, relax for me, darling. That’s it, shh, you’re so gorgeous, you’re doing amazing.” Tony kept up this stream of praise and direction as he pushed in.

With two fingers scissoring inside Steve, Tony could reach his prostate easily. He glanced by it with every thrust. Steve moaned and shouted his pleasure, feeling his cock harden once more, stretching the front of the panties obscenely. 

By the time Tony was up to three fingers, Steve was thrusting back onto them with every breath, groaning and whining to the tempo Tony set. He thrust up into the panties, too, though he knew they would only move with him. It felt like he was being caressed from all sides, keeping his nerves alight with pleasure from the slightest shift. 

Tony slowly pulled his hand away, dropping a kiss to the front of Steve’s panties, right over his leaking head. “Ready for me, baby?”

“Mmh hmmh,” Steve agreed, trying not to visibly shake with anticipation. Tony was going to fuck him. Tony was going to fuck him in panties, going to pull them aside and slip right in, like a filthy secret, like a promise. Tony was going to–

Tony lined up and pressed the head of his cock against Steve’s lubed opening. He glanced down to see that Tony’s own pair of panties had been discarded–shame, he felt like he hadn’t really had the chance to enjoy them, he’d been so focused on his own. 

Steve cried out as Tony pushed further and further in, filling him just right. “Yes, yes,” he chanted, feeling complete as Tony bottomed out.

“Mm, Steve,” Tony responded, “So easy for me, darling. You take it so well.” 

Steve trembled and shook as Tony pulled slowly out, until only the head of his cock caught on Steve’s rim, then thrust slowly back in, letting Steve feel the full length of him as it pushed relentlessly inside. He did it again, and again, never picking up the pace, a ruthless tease for them both. 

“Tony!” Steve shouted. “Please, fuck me!” 

Finally the dam broke, and Tony rocked deep into Steve. The thrusts came hard and fast now, no more teasing, no more playing. Tony was thrusting down with such voracity that Steve had to wrap his legs around Tony’s waist and just hold on for the ride. He couldn’t keep from making obscene noises with every thrust. 

“Steve, so good, yeah,” Tony was growling, almost without realizing it. “Mine, my Steve, looking so pretty for me.”

Tony fucked like he fought–with purpose. He pierced down into Steve, battering his prostate and stretching him wide in a way that could almost be described as efficient. He was just as ruthless in his fast fucking as the slow, and Steve was helpless against the pull of his tide. 

Steve let himself get swept up in the rhythm, the feel of it. He felt cherished and owned, but free and inescapably untamed, like he had broken all the rules and now there was nothing left but him and Tony, fucking and loving, sucking and licking. When their mouths came together they would taste one another, but he couldn’t call it kissing–they had lost too much coordination for that. This was pure animal mating, as savage an event as two lovers could share. Steve wanted to cry from the intensity of it. 

Eventually Steve felt his second orgasm cresting. He tried to warn Tony, to open his mouth and speak, but he was lost, lost in the ocean of sensation. 

He came, his mouth open in a silent “o”, his legs tensing around Tony. Tony thrust once, twice, three times more, then buried himself to the hilt, shuddering his own release. They panted into each other’s hair and tried not to shake apart. 

Finally, Tony carefully withdrew, a line of sticky come following the tip of his cock. He knelt up between Steve’s knees, carefully moved the panties back into place, so his come would leak out of Steve and spoil them. Steve could have come again at just the thought, but exhausted as he was, his cock only gave another spurt and settled, soft, in the front of his panties. 

“You’re so lovely, debauched like this,” Tony told him affectionately, running a hand down his flank. “I almost don’t want to clean you up.” 

But, he grabbed the towel from the side table and wiped Steve’s sweat away. He got up and put out the candle, then came back with a wet cloth, and cleaned his saliva from Steve’s chest. Lastly, he pulled aside the ruined panties, and patted clean Steve’s utterly spent cock. 

“Can I leave you in a bit of a mess?” he implored as he fixed the panties back in place. “I love the thought of you leaking my come all night.”

“Yessss,” Steve hissed, shifting to feel the ache already forming in his ass. “I love it too.”

Tony gave him a blinding smile, a wicked kiss, and a slap on the ass, then he discarded the towel. He climbed back into bed with his own panties back on, and snuggled close to Steve’s side in bed. “Sleep well, darling,” he whispered.

They were both asleep in minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please _please_ leave a comment, I subsist entirely off of fic comments.
> 
> I got back on [Tumblr](https://nvrthlessthsun.tumblr.com/) because I have no impulse control so follow me or w/e.


End file.
